


Move In Day

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Boyfriends, Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: You and your boyfriends are moving into your new home.
Relationships: Colin(RK900)/Connor, Colin(RK900)/Reader, Connor/Reader, Nines/Connor, Nines/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Move In Day

• You, Connor, and Colin had begun moving into your new home in the middle of October

• The small apartment in downtown Detroit had gotten overcrowded

•The boys pitched in to buy the two story house in a quaint neighbourhood 

•It was a lot better than the small apparent you once shared 

• Given, it was what you could afford on your salary 

• You were on day three of moving your things into your new place 

• Connor had just sat down from bringing in boxes from the moving van

• Connor heard a loud bang followed by a “oh, fuck!” come from the hallway, causing the android to spring up from the couch, running to check on you.  
  
• He found you by the ladder leading up to the opened attic. 

• A cardboard box with summer clothes strewn about

• Connor stepped over the clothes to reach you, gently taking your face into his large hands, looking you over. 

• After finding nothing wrong with you physically, except your heart rate raised; his thirium pump calmed, LED a sky blue once more. 

• Connor asked if you were okay  
• You reassured him that you’re fine

•You just saw your life flash before your eyes is all

• You had lost your footing trying to climb the ladder

• You almost fell trying to hold the box of clothes at the same time

• You smile, letting out a laugh

• Connor didn’t find the situation funny one bit

• You scared the shit out of him!

• He thought he’d have a heart attack

• You rested your hands on your waist, thinking how you’d haul the boxes up the ladder as you climbed it

• Connor offered to help move the rest of your things into the attic so you could rest for awhile

• You refuse, frustrated 

• “I appreciate it, but I don’t want you boys doing everything for me! I need to finish this up so I can start on dinner.”

• Connor sighed through his nose

• You were too stubborn for your own good  
• “I can have Colin start dinner. You need to rest, darling.” He smiled softly 

• You huff in protest, crossing your arms over your chest

• “Fine”, you resigned 

• “But, I didn’t want you two to feel like you were doing all the work while I sat around on my ass.”

• “I know, but you’ve helped enough. And, I promise I don’t think that at all. I definitely know Col doesn’t either.”

• He pulled you against his chest, wrapping his arms around you 

• The side of your face nestled on his firm chest

•You sigh contently, allowing yourself to relax a little 

• Connor’s cable-knit sweater was soft against your cheek, shrouded is his warmth

• Connor pressed a kiss to your forehead

• “Now, why don’t you join Col in the kitchen. I asked him to prepare your favorite.”

• He whispered against your hair

• You hummed in response, reluctant to leave his embrace

• You finally pulled away, making your way to the kitchen

• You found your other boyfriend in front of the island seasoning fresh-caught catfish from the market

• You walked up behind Colin and buried your face in his signature turtleneck, sighing into the fleece

• He laughed as he turned in your arms

• “Hey, my little bird.”

• “Hi”. You mumbled, “Dinner looks good.”  
• Colin grinned, as he saw the look on your face 

• “Did Con ban you from moving any more boxes?” He asked, quirking a thin brow

• “Yes.” You pout

• He laughed again, “How dare he?!” he asked, voice feigning anger 

• “Shut up.” You laughed

• Colin pecked you on the lips before he moved to place the fish in the oven

• The two of you sat and talked awhile until Connor came into the kitchen 

• You lifted your head up from laying on your arm

• “All finished, babe?” you asked

• “Yep.” He replied, coming up behind you and rested his chin on your head

• “Thank you, sweetheart.”

• “Of course.” 

• Connor then turned to Col, “I was thinking we could watch a movie after dinner. I think we deserve a break.”

• “Sounds perfect.”

• “Hocus Pocus?” Colin offered

• “Yes!” You cheered

• They both laughed at your excitement 

• “Sounds good, love.” Connor replied, kissing Colin on the corner of his mouth

• Connor moved to the cupboard to get plates down so he could set the table 

• You couldn’t wait to make many more memories with your partners 

• Anywhere would always be home with them


End file.
